Star Wars: Obi Wan
by Jediknight96
Summary: Based on the 2001 Xbox game, take a look at Obi wan during his earlier days right before the trade federation's occupation of naboo and enjoy
1. Opening Crawl

Star Wars: Obi Wan

Opening Crawl

For over a thousand generations, The Jedi Knights are the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. In the capital city of Coruscant, Chancellor Valorum and the rest of Galactic Senate are called to an important meeting regarding a new preposition: imposing galaxy wide banning of illegal arms and goods.

Months into the Trade Federation's occupation of the peaceful world of Naboo, Jedi Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi is on his way into full-fledged Jedi Knighthood and in order to prove himself to his Master Qui Gon Jinn, his mission is to pass the trails that await him. Meanwhile on Level 1313, the criminal group known as the Black Heth secretly works with an unknown arms dealer shipping a lightsaber-resistant material known as cortosis to the highest bidder.

An new evil is about to emerge from the shadows and it is hellbent into withering the Galactic Republic from within its borders and to crush the Jedi once and for all….


	2. Chapter I: Coruscant's Underbelly

Chapter I: Coruscant's Underbelly

The underbelly of Coruscant is a wretched hive of scum and villainy where it is the home of bounty hunters, criminals, merchants, and most of all, thieves. People came and go as the sun fades away and night envelops the sky when air traffic passes by casually like a river flowing smoothly. Obi Wan has heard of level 1313 before, his master Qui Gon explained to him that it is not a place for padawans in the late hours and be quite dangerous "Master, I feel that there is some sort of dealings going on between the Black Heth and their mysterious employer…it doesn't feel right" he said while walking cautiously within the streets of the lower sector "Be careful and be sure to catch the train that is scheduled to leave soon, Qui gon out" His master said before cutting off the channel. As he recaps the details of his mission, blaster fire is heard a mile away from his direction and he ran quickly to the source of the commotion saber ignited and saw a bunch of Trandoshian assassins taking a family hostage in the middle of the bridge "Drop your weapons and we can settle this without violence" Obi wan reasoned with the thugs as they suddenly turned around and pointed their blasters at him glaring "And what makes you think we should do such a thing, Jedi?!" the leader said before firing at him and others do the same. Obi wan dodged and reflects the bolts back at the shooters with casual ease making them go limp and fell face first to the ground "Go!" he told the family to get somewhere safe and they nod him a thank you and he nodded back to them in acknowledgement. After a moment, he deactivates his saber and holds it on his right hand in case anything happens again.


	3. Chapter II: Escape from the lower sector

Chapter 2: Escape from the Lower Sector

As Obi Wan had predicted, the lower sector is indeed not a safe place for padawans during the late hour and he heard the announcer saying that the train to Upper City Coruscant is about to depart in seven minutes and he wasted no time into approaching to the nearby station. Before he can enter into the train, he saw an obstruction blocking its path and he hears a lizard growl on top of the roof which belongs to a Trandoshian thug with a spiked club in hand and challenges the young padawan to fight. Obi wan obliged as he flipped on top of it and the battle begins. The trandoshian attempted to use brute strength against the padawan but Obi wan anticipated the blows by sidestepping and counters with a slash to the right and does a spinning side kick to the trandoshian's face staggering him back before fianally stabbing the thug in his stomach. In the aftermath of the battle, he clips his lightsaber to his belt and jumps off the roof. As he did so, he used a force push to push the obstacle easily without effort and he boarded the train as it leaves for upper Coruscant and towards the Jedi Temple. The train moves about various parts of the city including the opera house, senatorial arena, and finally, The Jedi Temple. He got off right away and he strode about the city streets and hails a cab to him. The twi'lek female cab driver stops in front of him and pops open the door for the apprentice allowing him to get inside "The Jedi Temple please" he said offering up 3 credit chips and the driver nodded as she drove towards the temple and he looks out the window admiring how beautiful the city looked at night and finds the endless traffic passing by soothing for his senses. The female cab driver snapped her finger to cut off his trance "We are here" she gave the apprentice an alluring smile and he nodded a thanks as the cab driver disappears and Obi Wan strolls into the temple's entrance as fellow Jedi waved at him in greetings and he did the same smiling as they come and gone to various planets.

Qui Gon waited for him outside of the entrance of the Jedi council room and he saw him walking towards him "You've handled yourself pretty well in the lower sector and the council is calling us right now for an important debriefing of your mission of sector 1313" he added a second later as Obi wan nodded and the two entered inside the council chambers. "We are amazed at your skills young obi wan…you've handled yourself pretty well in the lower sector and in order to prepare for your next mission, we shall test your skills with a combat droid" Mace Windu said as he straighten up and looks at Yoda who nodded in agreement "A preparation, a requirement it is for every mission indeed" the green jedi grandmaster said as Obi wan bows respectfully before heading off into the Jedi arena. The dueling arena is a training center in which padawans are tested in both force and lightsaber combat to hone and prepare their skills for a mission that highly involves blaster wielding opponents and melee duelists. Obi wan knelt on the cool floor of the arena gathering his energies and when he is done, a training droid appears before him as it stops in its tracks "Hello Obi wan" HK 1138 said in a synthesized voice as its photoreceptors blink normally like a human "I'll be your combatant for today and in today's duel, you'll be defending against a form called makashi" the droid twirls his ligtsaber igniting it with a snap hiss and sports a crimson blade and he ignites his own as well slashing at the droid initiating the duel. The masters watched from a box shaped room where they sit and observe the combatants as red and blue blades clashed and slashed against each other and they looked at each other nodding of Obi Wan's natural talent with the lightsaber "he is indeed been perfecting his saber prowess and technique" Depa said smiling and they nodded in agreement. Two blades are at play, humming and clashing as HK puts up a good fight against obi wan and he manage to dodge the droid's artificial speed and he incorporated an uppercut slash and does a spinning hook kick to send the droid flying and deactivated his lightsaber.

"


	4. Chapter III: The Informant

Chapter III: The Informant

The council masters including Qui Gon himself applauds the padawan with his recent victory in the sparring session and after they are done, they received a message from a contact that the informant of theirs is captured by members of the Black Heth "Obi wan, Time to go, it is" Yoda said as he levitates around the room in his floating chair as obi wan nodded and went off into city streets outside the temple and took a speeder taxi to a nearby construction site and he flips to a roof and crouches down to avoid being seen by thugs "Master, I can sense he is somewhere from within the construction site and it is not going to be easy" Obi Wan said in his wrist com quietly so nobody from below will hear him "Hmm. Move throughout the facility quick and shut down any alarm stations if you see them and if triggered, we will lose our intel" Qui gon added after a moment of silence and Obi wan nodded in acknowledgement shutting off his channel and carefully lands on the ground as a thug attempts to set off the alarm and the padawan extends his hand at the weequay force pushing him off the ledge and he uses the force to smash the alarm box into pieces and he then augments his speed running past thug after thug like a blur and once he reached towards an empty elevator, he sighs in relief "That was close" he said to himself and relaxes for a bit. The elevator came into a halt as it lands on the basement level and runs fast immediately cutting down thugs easily like butter and stops in his tracks to find the informant safe and sound on the other room which is locked. Without hesitation, he ignites his lightsaber once more and stabs the control panel enabling the dual doors to open and the informant stood in the middle as obi wan approached him "Thank force somebody came here to rescue me" the contact said as he breathed in relief and he took out his datapad handing it over to the apprentice

"Here, it contains a list of upcoming shipments of the illegal arms from the black heth and it seems to me that a ship is coming into the docks this afternoon" the man said as obi wan nodded in understanding "Thank you for all this intel and get to a safe place away from here, right away" the padawan suggested to the man as he nods and jogs towards the city streets outside and hails a speeder as Obi wan gets into his own and takes off towards the floating docks which is located near twin landing pads and as soon as he got there, he flipped to a landing pad and crouched low to avoid being seen by the black heth's thugs and red figures. Obi wan took out his binoculars and carefully spied on the two thugs shaking hands and he analyzed a symbol in one of the guards shoulder pad and he soon realizes that they are the arms dealer he was looking for "Uh oh" obi wan said as one of the thugs spotted him spying and with that, the padawan sprang into action.


	5. Chapter IV: Into the Jinn-Ha

Chapter IV: Into the Jinn-Ha

Three to four assassins clad in red lunged at the padawan from all sides. Obi Wan dodges by flipping to the middle of the landing saber already at the ready, uses the force to push them off the ledge while other jinn-ha assassins charged after him swinging a cortosis alloyed weapon and the padawan is surprised on how strong the sword really is and he switched to soresu in which he still has much to learn managed to stonewall the attacker's assaults and does a spinning back kick to the thug's face and engages 4 more as they try and tried to overwhelm the padawan but failed because they are low-level fighters. After he disposed them with ease, he noticed a ship in front of him and discovers it is the Jinn-ha's ship and runs towards the pad and the leader slashes his sword towards him in which Obi Wan anticipated and blocks the blow with his saber. He sensed that this individual is good in teras kasi and virboblade combat so he makes a quick mental calculation to find some openings. The leader came in hard and fast attempting to overwhelm the padawan and obi wan easily flipped over him and slashes but the leader blocks from behind but before he has the chance to counter-strike, he got sliced in the chest leaving a cauterized wound as he fell to the ground dead. Once he is defeated the last assassin, he threw a tracker at the ship and backs away as its engines fire up and departs from the landing bay. Obi wan's mission is complete and he runs back to this speeder and leaves towards the Jedi temple. Upon arriving into the hanger, he hops off as fellow jedi waves at him and he waves back smiling. He makes way to the council chambers to report as Qui Gon is waiting for him. The apprentice and master entered inside the chambers and bowed as the masters did the same in greeting and acknowledgment.

"What have you discovered at the docks today?" Master Mace Windu said to the padawan as he stepped forward "I've observed that these individuals in red is nothing that I've seen or heard of before and they are called the Jinn-Ha, do you know who they are?" Obi wan asked as he placed his hands on his hips and waits for an answer "they are a criminal organization who works on an illegal weapon source known as cortosis and based on your evidence you given to us, their next location is on Obredaan" Mace said as obi wan then noticed plo koon's and agen kolar's seats empty "your mission right now, rescue the masters you must" Yoda said as he pointed his cane to him and to qui gon "We must advice you both to get at least some new evidence for us to look over for analysis" Depa Bilaba said as she broke the silence "Investigate their compound and look for the source on where they made that material" she said as she nodded at Obi wan and the master and apprentice bowed down respectfully before departing. "Master, I'm sensing that they are working for someone who is of higher power or maybe someone rich and greedy" Obi wan said as Qui Gon thinks about the new mission that is given to the master and apprentice "That may be the case my young apprentice, but we will find out for sure" He concluded as he and Obi wan got onto a Jedi shuttle as the diplomatic ship takes off and sets a course to Obredaan making the stars turn into blue streaks as hyperspace comes into view. The planet of Obredaan houses the infamous organization the Jinn-ha and the last known transmission from masters Plo-Koon and Agen Kolar is last transmitted from the swamps and the two jedi scour the jungles and forests tracking the last known transmission they are looking for "Master! I see a crashed diplomatic ship" Obi wan called over to him as he stopped in his tracks and looks for the masters "I'm sensing they are- Qui gon said cutting him off as he still senses there are alive and still somewhere within the planet "They are alive my apprentice, I'll go alone to rescue them and you should go to the factory to get the evidence on how they process their weapons into cortosis."

Obi wan nodded and the two went to their separate ways. 6 Jinn-Ha guards stood around pacing back and forth on alert for anything that will come their way. " _Hmm…six against one jedi is not bad enough"_ Obi wan mentally said as he got up and flips to the middle of the ground as they spun around weapons drawn and his as well, one of them lunged towards him from behind in which the apprentice easily dodged by flipping over him and slashes his chest and two more gets pushed away with telekinesis and he blocked a sword slash aimed for his head anticipating it and hook kicks the assailant. Finally, the last one is wielding duel cortosis in each hand and Obi wan circles around the warrior as both combatants stare at each other twirling their weapons as the Jinn-ha guard then swung his blades to meet his saber and they clashed. The guard is able to hold his own as Obi wan then switched to soresu to render the attacks he has been throwing at the jedi useless and before he makes one last slash at him, Obi wan quickly dispenses him as he cuts the assassin into two and hurries into the facility blocking and reflecting blaster shots as he makes his way throughout the factory levels before stopping on ground level. He battles a couple of sentries using the force to deflect the bolts back at their shooters and saber throws at the last sentry who is standing at a post falls down with a thud on the metal floor "Master, it seems like they are synthesizing the material to make cortosis alloyed weapons and armor" obi wan said in hi com as he grabs the vile and places it on his pouch as the alarms go off and he knew that he has to get out of the place or else the mission is a complete failure.


	6. Chapter V: Escape

Chapter V: Escape

Alarms has stopped sounding as Obi Wan contacted Qui gon on his com "Master, I've got the device and it seems they are indeed processing and synthesizing the weapons into cortosis alloy" he said as he turns around as he attempts to escape back to entrance he once originally came from as a shield forms up and stops him in his tracks as Qui Gon replied "The Jinn-ha are weary of our sneaking around and get to the surface right away!" he said with deep certainty "Yes master, I'll meet you there outside" Obi wan shuts off his com and places it back in his pouch and founds another alternative in getting out of the trapped box and realized they are is no ceiling so he flips over it with ease and lands rolling forward and runs towards the same hallways he went too before when getting the evidence. Two Jinn-ha assassins and one sentry stood on a box while trying to get a shot and the padawan fought the two guards as one of them slashed at his head and the other attempting to slash his back but he anticipated the blows by flipping over them and force pushed them towards the metal wall and saber throws at the sentry while dodging blaster fire and his saber cuts the sentry in the chest leaving a cauterized wound as he went limp and he continues running down the corridor reflecting shots back to their sources as he flips to an elevator ramp that is stopped halfway and the ramp lands on the second floor. 5 guards are ready for the jedi but by the time they've got to the elevator, he is gone and the padawan uses his lightsaber to destroy the controls and the elevator violently drops the men inside and it crashed with a loud bang killing the men who are inside into a bloody pulp.

Once he did so, he augments his speed to supernatural levels as he made his way down towards the top floor and senses two sentries above him and he used the force to reflect shots back at their guns and again uses saber throw to dispose of them easily. He swipes the doors with his hand and yet finds another shield blocking the entrance. He thinks for a minute as he soon finds out a control panel is upstairs and runs up the stairs that leads to one control panel and shuts it down. After doing so, he contacted his master that the shields are down "Master, the shield generators are down and you are clear to engage" he said smiling "We are on our way" The padawan nodded as he flipped down to the floor and he faces 6 guards outside of the factory and engages two as he blocks and dodges while Qui-Gon, Agen, and Plo Koon engaged 3 more as the jedi held their own greatly against the guards as they put up a great fight. Obi wan finished the first one as the second slashes recklessly trying to overpower the padawan but he easily anticipated the attacks aside and stabs as the masters did the same clipping their lightsabers and greeted the apprentice and master in respect "Well that was a fun teamwork" Obi wan smiled as Plo Koon and Agen Kolar nodded in mutual agreement. Once they rested, a huge trade federation gunship flew past by in a shape of a dome-sized ball "Master, what is that?!" Obi wan said as he looked up and qui gon did as well replied "A trade federation Gunship" Obi wan looked at his master with curiosity "what's it doing here in the first place?" he added a moment later "I don't know, but will find out soon enough once we get aboard to settle the federation's hold on naboo due to the orders of the chancellor we received prior to this mission my young apprentice" Qui gon said as he and obi wan retrieved their robes as plo and agan stole a jinn-ha ship to get back to Coruscant and the two Jedi boarded a diplomatic ship and heads into the atmosphere.


	7. Chapter VI: The Negations were Short

Chapter VI: The Negations were short

The Jedi diplomatic shuttle came out of hyperspace as it makes it way towards one of the blockades orbiting around the peaceful planet of Naboo as Qui Gon and Obi wan stood feet shoulder-length apart hood up to cover their faces as Qui Gon spoke to break the silence "Captain" he said as the captain turns around to look over her shoulder "Yes sir?" "Tell them we wish to board at once" he said as the captain obliged and answers the holo call from Viceroy "Yes of course, our blockade is fairly legal and we will be happy to receive the ambassadors" the transmission vanished and the Jedi shuttle goes inside the hanger as B-1 battle droids and fighters turns around and lands. The two Jedi kept their heads covered in their hoods as a protocol droid called TC-14 guides them towards a conference room "My master will be with you shortly" the droid said as she left and the door seals shut behind her as the two Jedi put down their hoods "I have a bad feeling about this" Obi wan said as he broke the silence a moment later "I don't sense anything" Qui Gon added not feeling a single sense of danger or uneasiness "it's not about the mission master. It's something elsewhere, elusive" he and obi wan walked towards the windows that faced the peaceful planet that is Naboo "don't center on your anxieties Obi Wan, keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs" he looks at him placing his hand on his shoulder "But master Yoda I should be mindful of the future!" Obi wan protested in a low voice but Qui Gon respectfully raised his hand to calm him down a little bit "but not at the expense of the moment, be mindful of the living force" Obi wan nodded "Yes master. How do you think this trade viceroy will deal with these demands?" Qui gon looks at the viewport "these federation types are cowards, the negations will be short" the two stares at the viewport in thought.

"What?! What did you say?" Viceroy Gunray said in a paranoid-like tone that nearly turned into fear "The Ambassadors are two Jedi knights I believe" TC said as her photoreceptors stares at the two Neimodians as if she is awaiting orders "I'm not going in there with two Jedi, send a droid" his assasitant waves the droid over to give them some refreshments and went into the conference room "is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Obi wan asked his master as he gets his drink "no, I sense an unusual amount of fear that is been going on in this trade dispute"  
he said as he too sipped his drink. Meanwhile in the bridge of the ship, Darth Sidious's hologram appeared in front of them "what is it?" his assistant steps up first "Your scheme has failed Lord Sidious, the blockade is finished, we dare not go against the Jedi" Sidious snarled at him eyes burning with irritation "Viceroy, I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again!" Gunray waved him off as he nodded and leaves the two to their own private business "This is indeed unfortunate and we must act quickly, begin landing your troops" Gunray looks at him in disbelief but he nodded anyway "My lord, is that legal?" Sidious grimaced "I will make it legal!" Gunray clears his throat as he maintains his cool "The chancellor should have never brought them into this….Kill them immediately" Sidious said as his transmission faded and Gunray orders 4 B-1 battle droids to terminate the Jedi. In the hanger bay, alarms go off as a turrent pops down "Captain Look!" the man said frantically pressing buttons to restore power "Shields up-" the turrent opens fire on the ship and it exploded it into a million pieces and the two Jedi sprang away from their seats sabers at the ready and in doing so, the protocol droid jumped in surprise and the room envelops in some sort of gas "Dixon" Qui gon said holding his breath as Obi wan did the same and waited "They must be dead by now, destroy what's left of them" Gunray said on a transmission before disappearing a second later. "Check it out corporal, we'll cover you" one of the battle droids said to his teammate "roger-roger" the sound of two sabers are heard

As they fire their blasters at the Jedi and they got killed by their own bolts due to the Jedi deflecting the bolts back to them and they flipped out of the gas fog and attacks the droids slicing and dicing them easily like a knife slicing clean through bread. Three more come from two hallways as Obi wan deflected one bolt in front of him and stabs the droid from behind before pulling out and Qui gon stabbed deeper into the blast doors "They are still coming through!" Gunray's assistant said in a fearful and desperate way "This is impossible!" Gunray said the same way and Qui gon got through "Where are those droidekas?!" the other man said as they rolled towards the two Jedi "Master! Destroyers!" Obi wan said twirling his saber and Qui Gon took his saber out of the doors and stood by his apprentice as the droids started firing at them at machine gun speeds while being protected by their own shields "They have shield generators!" he noticed as he kept on reflecting bolts back at them "it's a standoff, let's go!" the two jedi augment their speed and went past the droidekas and ducks into the ventilation shaft. Once there, they dropped down onto the hanger bay where lots of battle droids are being loaded up onto invasion transports "It's an invasion Army" Obi wan said quietly as Qui Gon nodded and they hid behind weapon containers "We got to warn the naboo, contact chancellor Valorum, let's split up, stow aboard those ships and we will meet down on the planet" Obi wan nodded in understanding "you are right about one thing master" Qui gon turned around to face him while kneeling on one knee "The negations are short" Obi wan smiled as they split off a moment later going onto separate ships and awaits for the ride home to the peaceful planet of Naboo.


	8. Chapter VII: Journey to Naboo

Chapter VII: Journey to Naboo

Obi wan landed quietly on a bridge and kneeled lowly to avoid being seen as he answered his com "Obi wan, have you stowed aboard a ship?" Qui Gon said as Obi wan nodded "Yes master and I'm inside some sort of control center where they are displaying the engine room and it gives me an idea" Qui gon thought of this and realized what he is about to do later "Try to shut down their engines in order to take a shortcut into the swamp ground nearby" he cuts the channel off as Obi wan acknowledged and drops down to floor below him and easily cuts down the droids even before they shot their blasters "way too easy" Obi wan chuckled to himself as he goes to several hallways before making a short cut to a tank facility where four droid carrier tanks occupy each corner of the room and three droid sentries spotted him and fired. The padawan easily deflected the bolts into random trajectories and force pushed all of them including the bomb droid which explodes upon contact. Once he did so, he walked towards a long walkway leading up to an empty nearly darkened room but before heads out any further, a black and red droid appears with the same sword he has encountered at the Coruscant docks and the assassin droid lunged at the padawan. Obi wan sidestepped the slash as he ignites his lightsaber and parries its fast, unpredictable low slashes and overhead cleaves. Ataru is not the best form when it comes to a marathon duel and in Obi wan's case, it is useful for dodging basic sword sweeps and slashes. The assassin droid attempts to bash his parries and the padawan noticed as he spun around and kicks his metal hands letting the weapon go and in one swift motion, he decapitated the droid and force pushed it against the metal wall, its pieces lay waste on the floor. Once the battle is over, the padawan sheathes his lightsaber back to his clip

His comlink chimed with repeated urgency and he picks it up as it beeps "Obi wan, is everything ok?" Qui gon said with a hint of worry in his voice "yes master, I stumbled upon an assassin droid armed with a new weapon, a cortosis sword" Qui gon thought about this for a moment before breaking the silence "Cortosis?" Obi wan added a moment later "Master, do you think someone is working alongside the trade federation?" he asked as Qui gon wraps his head around this development "We will discuss it later with the council and for now, try to make it safe to the planet's surface and investigate the real clairvoyant behind this all" Qui gon said as the channel shuts down and Obi wan went to a nearby cabinet as he waves his hand at the door and steps in to rest.

Upon touching down to the surface, Obi wan got up quick and dived to a nearby river to avoid getting caught by federation troops and he made his way to land and he got up placing his oxygen breather onto his pouch and he discovers that his saber is temporarily out of commission due to it not being waterproof. He jogged throughout the forest as he heard federation tanks plowing through trees and gravel as animal's noises and gungans scatter about the area, he sensed danger coming from behind as a droid scout on a STAP as he force speeds to Qui Gon's spot as he rolls and Qui Gon deflected the bolts back at it causing its rider to be flipped away and its vehicle destroyed. Obi wan then looks at the gungan "What's this?" Qui Gon looks at his apprentice "A local, let's get out of here before more droids show up" the two Jedi jogged as Jar Jar followed along "Mesa grew up, tisa hidden city" the two Jedi stopped in their tracks and looks at him with interest "Don't worry, it isn't the day for warm welcomes" Jar Jar flips to the river as they follow him towards Gungan City.


	9. Chapter 9: Journey to Naboo: PT II

Chapter 9: Journey to Naboo Part II

The Bongo safely made its way towards the surface and fresh air of the river hits Qui Gon and Obi Wan's faces like a ton of bricks, the crisp and clean atmosphere bringing them some sense of relaxation. But it is not the time to relax, they got a queen to protect and him and obi wan went their separate ways, seeing it as an opportunity to hone and perfect his skills in combat and trails of becoming a Jedi Knight. Swimming across to the other side, he carefully avoids being seen by mindless trade federation droids as they are literally just programmed to kill and show no mercy. Well, they are after all easy to dispose of and destroy. Augmenting his body with the currents of the force, he flipped high into the air and took out at least 4 to 5 droids with relative ease before making his way towards the upper streets, again avoiding as much droids as possible. The Jedi Padawan knew that the queen is within the Palace's walls and if he didn't arrive here just in time, the treaty between the trade federation and the people of Naboo will soon come to past. He fights his way to the upper levels of the theed courtyards, deflecting blaster bolts along the way as he goes and as soon as he made it to the tall doors before him, Obi Wan is relived to be alive and he is only just getting started. Typically speaking, there is a lot of danger around the planet itself and whoever is initiating these skirmishes, they are surely asking for trouble. Returning to the task at hand, he saw a woman running towards him and she's dressed in the royal guard attire and he stopped in his tracks. "Master Jedi, the bridge to the entrance of the palace is destroyed and in order for you to get there, there is another passage way on your left that served as a shortcut, I hope it will bring you there." She said keeping her blaster tight in her hand in case any clankers show up and he nodded, thanking her for the alternative route and took a jog to his right, wasting no time. Along the way, he encounters that same droid and gets into a stance.

Whoever created this droid is very good in its combat programming and the padawan had fought a combat droid before back when he was still training with the rest of the padawans on coruscant, the other council masters gave these robots to train and hone the fighting prowess of each student and in doing so, it sharpens their battlefield tactic and thinking, using everything in their arsenal to push themselves to their peak. That philosophy is applied to Obi Wan's mind and he is doing very efficiently. The blue blade of his weapon sliced through the hordes of battle droids, their bodies falling down audibly with each slash and flipped to the other side of the hill, momentarily losing his step and regained it easily, taking a jogging speed towards the river staircase; entering into the deep levels of the queen's palace, sensing he is close to his destination. The underground of the theed palace is unexplored and for this reason, he sees it as a faster way of getting to the throne room than just taking such a complicated route and as far as he could tell, he saw a tank occupying a street not too long ago and boy, they are really dangerous with those cannons and grenades are the one thing that he has and they are useful because they have the capability to destroy tanks who exude electric energy. A woman ran past him to hide away from the clankers and obi wan took care of them with no problem, slashing and cutting his way through them like butter, ripping their weapons free away from their grasp. The handmaiden looked up at the padawan and shook her head in a thanking gesture and he nodded back a welcome for her in respect. "Master Jedi, I'm glad you are here in the nick of time. I know many ways getting into the palace and follow me closely, these routes are not as hard to find." She said to the Jedi male and broke into a jog, the Jedi following suit behind her as she held her blaster with one hand while holding a holomap with the other, keeping a close eye to her surroundings and during the invasion of Naboo, most of them are prepared to combat them despite the odds of its unstoppable army and its numbers, wanting to bring peace and safety to the queen and her people.


	10. Chapter X: The Queen's Rescue PT I

Chapter X: The Queen's Rescue

The Theed palace is packed with hundreds of battle droids and assassin droids, completely filling every part, corner, and hallway of the place entirely. In essence, the master Jedi had to fight his way through the hordes of them in order to get the throne room. Augmenting his speed with the supernatural force, he managed to dispatch a group of them in a nearby hallway, sparks showering out of their robotic bodies. _"This is way too easy, I prefer I needed a better challenge."_ Obi wan thought to himself, running past by the others in a blur, barely seen by normal individuals and to be quite frank here, going on missions seemed kind of fun to his eyes and he knows that the Jedi cannot crave adventure and other dangerous but, when it is necessary, they'll just experience it anyways. Finishing his sequences of combat, he finally made it towards the entrance of the throne room, only to find the chair empty. "Where is the queen taken?" Obi wan asked a nearby Naboo Royal guard for an answer and he did so. "The queen is about to be moved to Camp 4, we must hurry master J-"Before he could finish his sentence, the three glass windows shatter, assassin droids armed with cortosis swords came in and attacked the group, the Jedi padawan activating his sapphire blade in an instant, blocking and parrying an oppostions blade, engaging him singlehandedly, buying time for the most of the guests to escape the violence. This plan that the trade federation is employing is a danger to all of the republic and the Jedi will do anything in their power to prevent such an uprising and negotiations didn't go quite as planned and so, fighting their way is the only option to say the least. His business is done here in her throne room, it is time to keep on going deeper into the city, wanting to meet up with his master Qui Gon sooner, they sensed a bigger problem in the future and it surely gives him an uneasy feeling about what's to come.

The streets of Naboo is beautiful, mezmerising, and gorgeous to the naked eye in almost every corner and now, with the army of battle droids occupying each part of the city, it is under trade federation control from a being who has a lot of power and access to its resources from another is indeed quite a mystery. Asides from abrupt assumptions, Obi Wan knew it's going to be a matter of time before the truth will ultimately unveil itself slowly to the light. Taking a deep breath, he took a few jogging strides, spotting several sentries standing nearby and flipped high up into the air, doing a gymnastic style spin three times before doing a 360 somersault to a nearby bridge, cutting down droideka's and turret gunners as he went about the courtyard, deflecting bolts into different trajectories, leaving him unscathed and unwounded. Apparently, the Neimodians are war profiteers who prefer violence over political talk and it does make the Jedi and the senate a little weary of the situation at hand and one of the best options so far is Qui Gon and himself, two of which are capable for negotiations and other political matters. Unfortunately, neimodians have a different perspective in their political matters and uses violence to its leverage and nearly got them killed, prompting them that the peace talks between them are forever severed. Obi wan in contrast, is very determined to get to the bottom of this mysterious plot. The skills of a padawan's blade is deadly, yet effective in almost every situation and during one of his sparring matches with Qui Gon, he is praised with natural skill and talented finesse, with a little practice to hone his martial prowess and force ability even further. For a thousand generations, the Jedi's purpose is of course bring peace and justice to the entire galaxy and during the old republic's days, they've been encountering the ancient Sith and the way they fought the Jedi is archaic and unorthodox, nearly besting them by a margin. Whoever moved the queen and her people, they are indeed relentless and a step ahead of him, lives of the matter are at stake and he cannot afford to waste time.


End file.
